


Something Entirely New

by CaptainMediocre



Series: Made of Love [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, F/M, M/M, Multi, following clone wars timeline after geonosis in season two, if sw characters could fuse, loosely using steven universe songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMediocre/pseuds/CaptainMediocre
Summary: As Anakin reached his former master, he accidentally bumped into the other Jedi. Then, Anakin didn't know what was happening. He felt as light as air, and when tried to look down, all he saw was a white shimmering light. He tried to look around but he couldn't see.What’s going on?The time where Obi-wan and Anakin accidentally "create" fusion. Hopefully they don't break anything.





	1. It wasn't quite me, and it wasn't quite you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is happening after geonosis and going all the way through clone wars. We'll see what happens from there. I'm planning on making a few other fics in this world or at least with fusion, so I made it a series. A few important notes: 1. I love Satine, but I'm not putting her in the fic (im so sry i love her) 2. Maul is going to stay dead because I have enough to deal with without his drama 3. I hate Lux so he doesn't exist in this fic
> 
> (rn its rated general audiences but there wont be any smut, the worst will be some cursing, fade to black, or kissing)
> 
> Chapter title and fic title from the Steven universe song "Something Entirely New"

           Anakin swore under his breath as another blaster bolt came dangerously close to him. It was a tough battle. The droid reinforcements kept coming, and the situation became more and more exhausting. 

           He, along with Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and their clone battalions, were almost entirely surrounded. It took most of his focus to block shot after shot, every movement draining him more than the last.

            Behind him, he could hear Rex and Cody calling out orders to the troops. Ahsoka’s presence was near him, and Obi-wan’s presence was a bit farther away. 

           Suddenly, he sensed a strong flicker of alarm and pain in the Force. In the corner of his eye he watched Obi-wan take a shot to the shoulder, and ran over to help him keep back the ever increasing number of droids. He sent healing and support through their shared bond. 

           As Anakin reached his former master, he accidentally bumped into the other Jedi. Then, Anakin didn't know what was happening. He felt as light as air, and when tried to look down, all he saw was a white shimmering light. He tried to look around but he couldn't see. 

_           What’s going on?  _

_ \---------- _

          One second, Ahsoka had been trying not to get killed, and the next, well, she didn't really know what was happening. She had seen Master Kenobi get a blaster bolt to the shoulder, and had noticed her master run over to him. The next moment had been strange. 

          There had been a blinding flash of light, and momentarily both the droids and the clones stopped firing. Where the two Jedi had stood, someone, or  _ something  _ was in its place. 

          The best way to describe the thing was a fusion of the two men. It was a few inches taller than Anakin was, but the difference was noticeable. The robes of the fusion were a light brown. There was a black chest plate as part of the fusion’s armor, but the armor on the arms was white. It's hair was colored more like Anakin’s, with a reddish tinge of Obi-wan’s. The hair was shorter, but still unruly. It had two sets light blue eyes, instead of Anakin’s darker blue. There was still the scar on the right side of its face. It didn't have Obi-wan’s beard, and it's skin tone was slightly lighter than Anakin’s. 

          Ahsoka noticed right away the two bright blue lightsabers slashing through the droids with ease. This brought her focus back to the battle raging around her as the droids started to shoot at them again. 

         The fusion moved with grace, reminding her of when the two Jedi sparred. It was like a dance, and she spotted a grin, the same one the two of them both wore when they were winning a battle. One HoloNet reporter had once called them two halves of the same warrior, and she couldn’t help but agree. 

         Only a few droids were left, and soon the final one was nothing but scraps. The fusion stopped, as if waking up from a trance. It looked down at itself, stunned. Its eyes then spotted the scraps of metal around it, and seemed to take in what it had just done. 

         She was startled as it looked at her. Whatever reaction they saw, it must have done  _ something,  _ because there was the same blinding white light, and then, the two Jedi were themselves again, laying on the ground unconscious. Rex was shouting for a medic as she rushed over to them. Ahsoka reached out to her master through their bond, but he wasn’t responding. 

\----------

 

         Anakin blinked hazily as he came to. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in the medbay of his cruiser. He saw Ahsoka sitting on a chair in the room sleeping. It looked as if she had been there for a while. Obi-wan was in the other bed. 

        Memories of the battle rushed into his mind. He remembers bumping into Obi-wan, and then...he doesn't really know. Everyone knew they a good team together, but this was more than that. 

        They had  _ fused,  _ melding together and becoming one warrior. Their thoughts ran together until he didn't know where Anakin ended and Obi-wan began. And yet, it had felt  _ good.  _ It was a sort of warmth, something that felt  _ right.  _ He felt Obi-wan’s calm, and it was stronger than any bond. 

        Somehow, they had cut down all of the droids. He had looked to Ahsoka, hoping to see her rolling her eyes at him like she always did. Instead, she had looked surprised, and almost frightened. That had scared him so much,  _ he should never make her feel like that.  _ That panic seemed to split him and Obi-wan apart, with their thoughts becoming all too much. 

        Ahsoka must have sensed that he was awake because she was trying to wake up with a yawn. Despite her tired appearance, he could feel the worry she felt through their bond.

       “Hey Snips,” he said, trying pretend that everything was perfectly normal and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Ahsoka gave him a look like she wanted to be annoyed, but was too worried.

       “How are you feeling?” she asked. 

       “Fine, I guess. Just really confused. Do you know what happened?” Ahsoka paused for a second before answering.

       “When you two split, you were unconscious. Kix said that it was from a concussion the two of you got when hitting the ground, or from whatever made you split. Right now you and Obi-wan are just supposed to rest. We'll be on the planet for three standard days while we clean up the planet. You two have to report to the Council on…whatever it was that you did.”

        It took Anakin a second to process that. He didn't even know what happened, and now he'd have to explain it to the Council. 

       “Was the battle recorded? That might make things a little clearer.”

       “Yes, I have a copy right here.” Ahsoka pulled out a holorecorder. If it was weird to be fused with Obi-wan, it was even weirder to see it. And yet, they looked spectacular together. They were able to win a battle in such a short time, despite being heavily outnumbered and surrounded. 

        Anakin sensed Obi-wan stirring. He wasn't sure what to say to him. 

       “Hello, Master Kenobi. Are you feeling okay?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin was relieved; he didn't really know how talk to Obi-wan right now. 

       “I am feeling well, thank you. Is that…us?” Obi-wan said, staring at the holorecorder. Anakin could relate. 

       “Yeah,” he said, also not comprehending what had happened. “Do you know what we did, or if it's happened before?” If anyone had the answers, it was Obi-wan. 

       But Obi-wan looked as puzzled as him. “I think we managed to combine our Force signatures in a way that combined our physical forms as well,” Obi-wan said after a pause. “I'd have to check, but I don't think this has ever happened before.”

_        Kriff _ . Leave it up to him to create some new Force power. The Council’s going to kill him. 

       They filled Obi-wan on what was happening. Ahsoka had just finished telling him that they needed to report to the Council before leaving the planet, when her comm started to ring. 

      “Commander Tano, we could use your assistance bringing supplies onto the cruiser,” Rex said. 

      “I'll be right there, Rex,” Ahsoka responded. She then looked to the other Jedi. “Promise you'll stay in the medbay until Kix clears you?” she said hopefully. 

      “You know us, Snips, I can't make any promises,” Anakin said. 

      Ahsoka sighed in response. “That's what I'm worried about.” She left the room, waving goodbye to the two Jedi. 

      As the door closed, a heavy silence settled in the room. He glanced at Obi-wan, who seemed to be trying to meditate. Anakin reached out into their bond, but stopped abruptly. Obi-wan felt it too. 

     “What happened to our bond?” he asked Obi-wan.

 


	2. You might even like being together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with a new bond, refusings, and emotions. Featuring my beautiful wife Padmé Amidala as the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! I'll try to update sooner next time. 
> 
> Chapter title from "Giant Woman"

          Anakin looked at Obi-wan, trying to figure out what had changed in their bond. 

          It was already stronger than most because they were fighting together all the time, but now it was even stronger. Instead of being like one rope connecting the two, it was now a spider web-like connection. The bond was not something easily broken, and had pulled them closer together. 

          "This must be what happens post-fusion," Obi-wan said, curious. "The Force signatures are still tangled together, even if the people are not. I wonder if it's permanent, or if it gets stronger with each fusion."

_           Classic Obi-wan. As long as he isn't trying to study hive-mind worms again.  _

          "Or is it different for each fusion?" Anakin asked. Then he realized something. "Can other people even fuse?"

          "Theoretically yes, if they are able to use the Force," Obi-wan said, deep in thought. "I'm sure the Council will want to figure all of this out." 

_           Ugh, the Council.  _ Annoyance and frustration surged in Anakin.  _ I really don't want to deal with them right now.  _

           He looked up, and Obi-wan was looking at him in a way he couldn't really explain. 

           "I knew you didn't like the Council, but this much?"

_            How the kriff did he hear me?  _ "H ow were you able to hear me?"

           Obi-wan paused. "This stronger bond must make it easier to read each other, even with strong shields." He waited for a second. "I apologize Anakin, that was an invasion of your privacy."

_            This fusion thing gets better every second. Now Obi-wan could read his thoughts, which, kriff, could be really bad.  _ There were some things he did not want Obi-wan to know about: primarily his secret marriage, and that he's in love with Obi-wan. 

                                                                                                                                 -----------

            Later that day, Kix had cleared them from the medbay on the condition that they would take it easy. 

            Anakin and Obi-wan had left the cruiser and the newly set up camp, looking for some fresh air.  _ It's always nice to relax after a battle. Especially after what happened.  _

            The two Jedi reached an open field overlooking the mountains. It was almost sunset, and Anakin knew Ahsoka would be  _ pissed  _ if they came back too late in the night.  _ She's almost like a mini-Padmé sometimes.  _

             He glanced at Obi-wan. Anakin couldn't stop thinking about the fusion. The way it had felt, they weren't two people, or even one person. It was more than that. 

             "When we fused," Anakin started, "it seemed like we were a different, like we had disappeared. There had been someone else there instead."

             Obi-wan nodded. He agreed, but he was too deep in thought to respond. 

             They sat down on the grass to think. Except for some reason, it was difficult for him to think.  _ A reason that was sitting right next to him. _

             Anakin couldn't help but gaze at Obi-wan. The dying sun was catching his red hair, making it almost glow. He realized how close they were, but how much closer they could be. He pushed his shields up even further, worrying Obi-wan could hear him. 

             He sensed something in Obi-wan.  _ Kriff, he heard me.  _

             After a moment Obi-wan said, "We should try to fuse again. For longer this time. To see how we fuse, how our thoughts work, what we can do."

             Anakin looked at Obi-wan, relieved that he didn't seem to have heard his thoughts. "Yeah, I want to try and understand this."

             The two Jedi stood, and walked over to the nearby forest. Night was slowing falling as the two reached a clearing. 

             Despite the fact he had no clue how to refuse, and he was pretty sure the same was for Obi-wan, he  _ somehow  _ knew what to do. He could feel the hum of the Force, guiding them. It was a sort of intimate dance, first a few steps, and then he spun Obi-wan. He felt himself smiling at the quiet warmth in the moment. 

             All of a sudden, like before, they were glowing, and then, they were fused. 

             Anakin could feel his thoughts flowing with Obi-wan's, combining and separating and combining again. Now that they could take this slowly, it was nice. 

_              It almost reminded him of _ -no, he couldn't think of  _ her _ , not with Obi-wan.  _ If he found out about us- _ Anakin stopped himself. He could feel Obi-wan's confusion like his own. 

             "It's nothing," he said, but it came out of a voice that wasn't his or Obi-wan's. 

             "Are you sure, Anakin?" the same voice said. It was weird, having a conversation with yourself. 

             "Yeah," he said, wanting to get away from the topic. "We can't do this, talking like we're two people." 

_              You're right, Obi-wan responded in their, no, his head. We need to think as one.  _

             First he tried walking, then running, and then... 

            _Are we going to fight with Jar'Kai, or would another style work better? We-I cannot really just combine our styles like we're separated. It may have worked against the droids, but it won't work against Ventress or Dooku._

_Yeah, we-I should start practicing more Jar'Kai. I could work with Ahsoka too, since I've been wanting her to use another saber. As for another style, I can work on that when I can run without tripping._

_ We-I should head back to the camp. It's getting late, and I want to contact the Council tomorrow. _

            The fusion headed back over to the camp near the cruiser. The tents were better than the uncomfortable bunks on the ship. 

             As he got closer, he was able to see the clones and a young Togruta. Ahsoka approached him as he made it to camp. She seemed slightly surprised to see them fused. 

            "Hello, Masters, or would it be Master?"

            "We're-I'm still trying to figure that out Ahsoka," he answered. 

            Ahsoka hesitated. "What is it like, being fused?" she asked, sounding intrigued. 

            He tried to find the words to explain it. "It's kind of like an experience. I'm not really one person, or two people."

            Ahsoka still looked at him like they had never met, which was sort of true. The last time they had fused they were fighting for their lives.

            Anakin was reminded of what happened the last time Ahsoka saw him. He remembered the pang of fear he felt when he saw Ahsoka look at him that way.

_            Anakin, you shouldn't worry about that. You would never hurt Ahsoka. I know you wouldn't. _

           The words that came from Obi-wan made his doubts melt away almost entirely.  _ Thank you, Master.  _

When he reached the two tents, he stopped. 

_            I guess this is where we unfuse. Um, how do we do that exactly, you know, without fearing that I've just traumatized my Padawan?  _

_ Good question. Maybe if we try to untangle our Force signatures... _

          There was a flash of light, but instead of being unconscious, the two now separated stood next to each other. 

           A heavy silence was in the air after they unfused. Then Obi-wan cleared his throat. 

           "Well, good night Anakin. Be prepared to brief the Council in the morning."

           "See you tomorrow, Obi-wan," Anakin said as he walked into his tent. 

           Unfusing had left a loneliness in him, like he was missing something. He seemed to long for Obi-wan more than he usually did. 

_           That reminds me.  _ Anakin pulled a commlink out of his robes, one that he hadn't been able to use while sharing a medbay with Obi-wan. 

          A small, blue form appeared, one of his wife. 

          "Hey, Padmé," he said. He was glad to see his wife again, even if it wasn't in person. They rarely had time to talk when he was out in the field. 

          "Hello, Ani," she said with a beautiful smile. She was wearing her Senate attire, looking like she had just returned home. "Is everything okay on the front?"

          He paused. "Well, there was... _ something _ that happened." Anakin saw the worried look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm okay," he quickly continued. "And so are Ahsoka and Obi-wan." He stopped again. "Speaking of Obi-wan..."

          Padmé rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time, or should I ask what he did?" 

          She knew about his feelings for Obi-wan, and confessed that she also had feelings for the other Jedi. However, she was better at handling it than him, who was kind of a mess about it. 

          "It was something we both did, I guess? It's a long story." He told her of how they had fused and their new bond. 

          "Well, that certainly isn't what I had expected."

          They continued to talk late into the night, and Anakin wished that the war would end so he wouldn't have to be far from his wife. 

                                                                                                                           ----------

          Obi-wan entered his tent. He sat down to meditate before going to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just had too much on his mind right now. Perhaps it was an effect of staying fused so long, but the loneliness was overwhelming.  _ He missed Anakin so much. _

_          Could fusion lead to attachment?  _ He shook the thought away. He knew the answer to that. 

         He was worried about Anakin. Anakin was hiding something, or more like someone from him. His attempt to hide his  _ relationship  _ with the senator was laughable. 

         It hurt that Anakin didn't trust him enough to tell him, but he also knew how he would respond.  _ Attachments are against the Code, don't have them, something about the dark side, etc.  _

         The thought surprised him.  _ When had he started feeling that way? He must still have some of Anakin's thoughts in his head from fusing.  _

         But the thought of Anakin and Padmé hurt him for another reason. One much deeper, one he didn't want to address. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over at queenhera on tumblr
> 
> The next chapter will probably be an interlude with Dooku so I'll try and put two chapters in at the same time. 
> 
> Comments would be great, make sure to tell me if I missed any errors!

**Author's Note:**

> Go see me on tumblr at http://queenhera.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> Also comments would be amazing because this is my first fic and i have no clue what to do


End file.
